


Red Ribbon

by 13Radishes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bartenders, Flirting, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Radishes/pseuds/13Radishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sugawara is a bartender and Daichi's one of his favourite customers. Daisuga is the main pairing, with a sprinkle of Kagehina for flavour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Shit's explicit, wrote it late at night, hope you enjoy it~

The white marble countertop gleamed with an impossible brightness as the spotlights shone on it, made more prominent by the darkness of the night, with only the faint light of the moon shining through the paneled windows circling the bar, dotted with the lights of the city beneath. The bar top rested on swirled mahogany, intermittent with strips of bronze coloured metal, the same metal used for the curved shelving behind the bar, where bottles upon bottles of spirits and hard liquor stood in all their glory. 

A single bartender was hunched over the counter, wiping at the marble as if he could get the naturally formed crinkles of black and purple to disappear like they were stains. 

“You’ve been doing that for 15 minutes now Suga, quit it,”

Another man walked out from the back of the bar, via the small exit door for staff only, he looked like he had just woken up, hands still fiddling with the buttons on his waistcoat, the first few buttons of his white dress shirt open, revealing an impressive set of collarbones rooted beneath a long neck. 

The newer, and admittedly, slightly younger looking bartender took a few glasses and began to polish the off white marks on them. The other man straightened his back, neatly folding the cloth and setting it underneath the table, 

“Sorry Kageyama, I was lost in my thoughts,” he said, flashing a quiet smile to the raven haired boy, who rolled his eyes,

“is it because it’s Tuesday…” he said ominously as Suga busied himself with arranging the already immaculate lilies in a tall vase by the corner of the bar. 

When no reply came, Kageyama continued in his uninterested voice, “and you know… Tuesday is the day when he comes…” 

His eyes glanced at the oak doors, hand absentmindedly cleaning as he felt the other man shudder, his turned face probably blushing pink. 

“N-no…”

He started, sucking a breath before turning to face him, “Daichi and I are just friends~” he flicked his wrist to the boy, who’s eyebrow raised in noting that Suga knew exactly who he was talking about, though he didn’t have much time to think before Suga changed the subject.

“Besides, you still need to tell me more about Hinata-kun, I see you keep slipping him free drinks.” 

Now it was Kageyama’s turn to blush, glass wobbling in his usually steady hands. “I-it’s only because he always orders the non-alcoholic ones!” he stammers loudly, his voice cracking through the mysterious atmosphere of the bar.   
Suga was about to persist when a customer calls for his collegue, who was quick to take his leave in preparing another drink, with the absolute concentration he was known for. Suga watched on, chuckling to himself, ‘young love…’ he thought. 

His thoughts were quickly shattered by a deep voice, husky and gruff as though it hadn’t been used for a while. 

“Koushi, babe, can I get a brandy on the rocks?”

Suga turned, the familiar sound sending off alarms in his mind to remain calm as a coy smile greeted him, he pretended to sigh in annoyance, giving himself an excuse to close his eyes even for a second to compose himself. 

“I told you to stop calling me that Daichi,” he says as he fixes him a glass without question, “it’s unprofessional,” the man, Daichi, shrugged off his coat and smiled fondly, “unproffesional to call you Koushi, or babe?” 

His smirk was intoxicating as always, the glint in his eyes enough to make the sliver haired man bite his lip as he set the drink down gently with a small dish of olives. 

“Both…” he finished as Daichi rested his elbows on the counter, leaning forward in his seat. The larger man laughed when Suga pouted above him, as façade of being annoyed falling to pieces, “you look cute when you’re mad” he commented, officially shattering the bartender’s efforts to act unaffected. 

“I d-do not,” 

Damn it, was the stutter obvious? 

“do too~” sung back his customer. 

“I could file you for harassment of an employee” The former threatened, his eyes shifting to the side as his face heated up, as he tucked a sliver strand behind his ear, you could see that they were burning up too. 

Daichi downed his brandy, putting his hands up in mock defense as he chuckled, ceasing his ploy to sweet talk the bartender. Instead, he took a little time to admire him, as the sliver haired man’s eyes were directed elsewhere, he took in how he tucked his hair behind his ear, his fingers delicate, nimble like the rest of him, though his uniform wasn’t the least bit revealing, the waistcoat hugged at his waist and hips enough to allow Daichi to imagine what it must look like underneath, not to mention his ass, which he had admittedly been caught staring at a couple times, small and perfectly formed under the fitting slacks Suga wore, complementing his slender form. To some extent, he was glad that his bottom half was shielded by the bar. 

“Another?”

Suga asked, hand on the tip of the finished glass, Daichi nodded, still in his trance of checking out the young man as he turned to prepare the drink, unaware of the snort from a tall raven at the other end of the bar. 

Suga nerves were finally calmed, Daichi’s provocative entrances usually shook him up, giving the broad man the upper hand, for a few minutes or so before Suga regained his composure, because he could flirt just as well, and Daichi knew this. 

So he probably expected what was to come, but nevertheless, he brought the drink over, resting his eblows on the bar, mirroring the man as he leaned forward to set the glass down, other hand supporting his chin as the tips of the ribbon around his neck swept the marble, his eyes glossy and half lidded as he blinked.

Daichi was indeed handsome, his jawline strong and features chiseled, the tired eyes gave him character, and his hair, rough and black as it was, was incredibly satisfying when you ran your fingers through it. More than once the sliver haired man had thought of grabbing the man’s collar and pulling him across the bar in a fit of passion, for there were days where he couldn’t take the way Daichi cooed at him, relentlessly flirt and compliment him, but the worst was the way he was looked at, sure he knew Daichi checked him out now and then, but it was the times when Suga would catch his tongue dart out of his mouth, just for a second to wet his lips, that sent him into overdrive. On those days, it took a lot of mental power and sometimes a slap from Kageyama to reverse his rising erection towards the man. 

Goddamn.

Goddamn Sugawara was beautiful, Daichi had instinctively moved his head back when Suga moved forward, but now he wished he hadn’t, for he wanted to study the man’s face closer, such fine, soft features, his neck pale and bitable. But Daichi knew this game they played, and tried not to look as enchanted as he was, averting himself from the bedroom eyes Suga gave him in order to plan his next move. 

Decidedly, he leaned forward, and with a small movement of his hand tugged at the end of the bartender’s ribbon, unfurling the bow that bound the collar of his dress shirt. As it slipped off his neck and into Daichi’s fingers, he drew up a husky whisper, “I’ll be keeping this,” his voice was suggestive, alluring as he matched the slender man’s bedroom eyes. 

It was cold to have his neck exposed, it’s muscles taunt as Daichi’s hot breath brushed it, threatening to making him blush like a schoolboy again. Even inhaling the man’s scent made a warm cloud pool in his gut, it smelt deep and masculine, spicy mixed with the fruity, sweet scent of the brandy he drank to make Suga dizzy. “It’s all yours…” He sighed as he twisted his head, cheek now pressed into his hand, giving the other a palatable view of his exposed neck. 

And there it was again, that notorious tongue darting out as Daichi licked his lips.   
“I have to get you out of here,” he admitted, his breathing slightly irregular on Suga’s face. The other looked around, Kageyama was preoccupied with two customers, and anybody else was too busy in conversation to notice them. 

“This way,” Suga motioned as he moved to lead Daichi to the other side of the bar, grabbing his wrist he disappeared behind the small door that read staff only. “There’s a fire exit just h- 

But before he could open the second door leading to the stairs, Daichi had already taken him, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and lips on his neck, beginning to suck. 

He was pressed roughly against the door, one strong hand holding both his hands above his head as the other started to fiddle with his belt. “S-someone’s eager…” he managed to choke out as Daichi’s lips moved to leave a second hickey on the back of his neck. 

But before he could fully appreciate his words, an electric sensation spiked through his groin. Looking down, he saw a hand in his trousers, feeling a warmth slide up and down his length beneath, the very sight made him shudder. But this wasn’t the time to be incapacitated, at least, not yet. 

He squirmed one of his hands out of Daichi’s hold, weakening by the second as the man took more concentration in unbuttoning his waistcoat. Reaching down he pulled the large hand out of his trousers, placing it instead on his hip bone, “maybe later,” he teased, craning his head back, “if you’re a good boy,” he smirked seductively, a bold move for someone pressed against a wall, though he could tell Daichi took it as a challenge. 

Koushi wriggled himself to face the taller man, the spots on his neck and collarbone already raw as wandering lips slid up to meet his, the tips of his fingers brushing at the lobes of Daichi’s ears, exposed by his short hair. Given the shoving and biting that had gone on, the kiss was surprisingly gentle, genuine as Daichi pressed himself closer, hands busied themselves shrugging Suga’s waistcoat off his shoulders. His lips parting too early, he heard Daichi whisper

“I’ve always wanted… I’ve…” 

But Koushi shushed him with another kiss, there was time for confession later, though the way his hands circled protectively around him told him everything he needed to know, and his tangled fingers in Daichi’s hair, how he opened his mouth at the slightest lick to his bottom lip, was all but a cry screaming yes. 

They made quick work of their shirts once the waistcoat was off, Koushi having better luck with Daichi’s belt than he did with his, getting the man to drop his pants he ground himself against him, hands ghosting themselves over the ridges in the other’s abdomen, heaving with pleasure over him. 

As soon as Koushi’s body settled back down, Daichi rammed himself against him, rougher than Koushi expected, but that was anything but a turn off at this point, he liked it slightly hard anyway. A faint moan escaped him, right into Daichi’s ear, undoing his own belt he shimmied out of his own slacks, hands making it up to the other’s shoulders before hooking themselves over. 

Daichi’s hand made a beeline for his ass, groping it before sliding his hand down the back of his thigh, causing his leg to rise. 

“Jump,” came a breathy voice, and as Suga did Daichi caught his other thigh, hoisting him up while his back pressed against the wall. Lips now on his chest, they made their way to a pink nub, choosing to give it a slow lick before lightly nibbling it, he felt the sliver haired man give in his arms, gasping with a sharp arch of his back as his hands gripped tighter into his hair. 

He moved to the other nipple, determined to make it just as hard as the other that now rested in between his thumb and forefinger, one hand keeping Suga straddling him. He felt a distinct wetness on his pelvis, where Koushi’s erection had already started to leak through his underwear. 

Eventually he released the bud from his mouth, pulling away a line of saliva dripped off his lower lip, still connected to the red nipple, looking up, he saw Suga’s flushed face, panting as drool started to flow from the corner of his open mouth, his head thrown back against the door, exposing the marks on his neck and Daichi brought him back down to face him, aligning their bodies just so before he started to buck, rubbing their dicks together between cloth, Koushi a mewling mess beneath him, “Do you have,” he said between grinds, “any idea… how hot you look… right now…?” but only louder moans came. Soon hands snaked into his underwear once again, fingers stroking in between the tight crevice between his ass cheeks, Suga thought he saw stars as the first finger went in. 

“One… more…” 

Koushi breathed as Daichi had been scissoring him with his index and middle finger, with a smirk, the raven haired man couldn’t help but comment “who’s eager now…?” but obliged anyway. Soon, neither of them were satisfied with just rubbing each other off, with both hands firmly on Suga’s ass, Daichi pulled him off the wall and set him down only to bend him over a long metal bench, the few bottles of wine and vodka on it carelessly moved to the side, the striking cold meeting Koushi’s wet nipples and even wetter dick made him squeal, a sound starting low and ending high. 

Meanwhile, Daichi rummaged through the pockets of his fallen coat, pulling out a small bottle of lube, peeling off his own underwear he lathered it onto himself, positioning himself against the smaller man, he took both his hands and with a quick knot, bound them with the red ribbon he had taken earlier, only god knows how he managed to tie a bow in his state of arousal, causing Koushi to squirm slightly, but not protesting. 

Spreading the latter’s legs, Daichi pushed himself in, slowly at first, catering to the gasps Koushi let out as he entered, moving his hands to the other’s hips once his full length was inside. Suga’s breath hitched in his throat, feeling something, or someone rather, big and warm inside him. Without warning, that warmth slid out until only the tip remained inside, before ramming itself back in at full force, sending Suga’s entire body bucking forward across the table, the metal’s friction against his own length creating enough pleasure to make up for the slight pain. 

Daichi continued to drill into him, harder and harder each time, with Koushi’s moans and squeals becoming more obscene as he made sounds he didn’t know he was capable of, his wrists strained against the tie, pulling his shoulders back it made his nipples brush just that much more delicately at the metal.

Daichi raised the other’s hips, having Koushi tiptoe off the ground whilst the man pounded into him, his screams filling the small room they were in, despite his efforts to keep quiet. It was when his dick hit the metal in a particular way as Daichi rammed into his sweet spot that he felt a pooling up his shaft. 

“Daichi-kun… I… I’m… gonna”

His voice was high and out of breath, but Daichi seemed to understand what he was trying to say as he groaned in response, clasping the other’s dick in his hand he jerked it, giving Suga the final push he needed, before squirting all over the countertop beneath him and onto himself, whilst a similar, warm fluid filled him. 

It took a while before Daichi could pull out, for he was too busy riding out his absolutely amazing orgasm to do so. His hands had gripped at Koushi’s ass and thighs as he climaxed, the feeling dying down with every second that passed, reality returning to him as he beheld the truly erotic sight before him, the bartender he had a raging crush on, bent over a table and panting for all it was worth, hands tied behind his back with his own ribbon in a messy bow, hair strewn as he turned to smile up at him, tired. 

Daichi reached for a towel in one of the open lockers, lifting Suga off the table he collapsed with the other in his lap, throwing the towel over them both. 

“That was… awesome…” Koushi let out, relaxing every muscle in his body as he leaned back against Daichi, who buried his face in the crook of his neck, hands untying him, he raised the ribbon up in front of him, “do I still get to keep this?” he asked. Suga laughed, knocking his head lightly against Daichi’s, “take it.” 

He wondered if Kageyama had heard them behind that flimsy door, either way, he’d get an earful about skipping work tomorrow, not that he minded, even if it did come from his kouhai, and by the look on Daichi’s face, he could tell that this wasn’t the last time he’d be whisked away from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama must be either really pissed or really embarrassed at having heard that, I can imagine him holding a bottle and hearing Suga moan and squeal and just staring straight ahead in shock and his hands don't move and the shot glass just starts overflowing onto the floor while his mind is trying to rationalise this situation.


End file.
